mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash (EG)/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Rainbow Dash with a soccer ball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash playing with a soccer ball EGFF.png Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie tackling Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Canterlot High School yearbook office EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ holding their geodes EGFF.png Sunset and friends holding their magic geodes EGFF.png Rainbow Dash giving memory card to Sunset EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png AJ, RD, Fluttershy, and Pinkie work on the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png Applejack "ain't she a quiet one?" EGFF.png Rainbow "we know some pretty shy people" EGFF.png Fluttershy being innocently unaware EGFF.png AJ and Rainbow roll their eyes at Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "do you want to join?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pauses stunned again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer blushing again EGFF.png Sunset still blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you then" EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we won Best Friends!" EGFF.png Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer overjoyed "and me!" EGFF.png Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie standing on a table EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "it's just the yearbook" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Rainbow Dash's friends gasping at her EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just the yearbook?!" EGFF.png Applejack "now ya gone and done it" EGFF.png Sunset "the student body has entrusted me" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "gathering their memories" EGFF.png Sunset "we might not remember everything" EGFF.png Sunset "remember what's in the yearbook" EGFF.png Rainbow "not to put us next to Best Muscles" EGFF.png Rainbow opening and closing the yearbook EGFF.png Rarity taking yearbook out of Rainbow's hands EGFF.png Rarity "take our picture at the beach" EGFF.png Rarity "everyone's bound to look adorable" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you want, Trixie?" EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at her old photo EGFF.png Applejack "the whole school voted for her" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "she was soooooooo..." EGFF.png Sunset lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight tossing the old yearbook away EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity leaving the room EGFF.png Applejack "I prefer to take selfies myself" EGFF.png Applejack adds "...ie" to her sentence EGFF.png Rarity trying to pick a beach blanket EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "or the white one?" EGFF.png Rarity "that one is white, I suppose" EGFF.png Rarity's beach blanket blowing away EGFF.png Pinkie, RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the beach EGFF.png Fluttershy giving Rarity seaweed-covered blanket EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Main five looking shocked at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Pinkie shrugging confused at Applejack EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Applejack suspicious of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack "now I've heard it all" EGFF.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "because you aren't nice" EGFF.png Applejack "and we ain't friends" EGFF.png Applejack telling off Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Applejack's arm EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Friendship Games EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Wide view of Sunset facing the other girls EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "nope, you're awake" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie pinching her own arm EGFF.png Pinkie flinching from her own pinch EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "me, too!" EGFF.png Sunset grabbing Rainbow Dash's arm EGFF.png Sunset seeing Rainbow Dash's memories EGFF.png Indigo Zap's bike jumps over Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap racing EGFF.png Rainbow looking behind while motorbiking EGFF.png Rainbow Dash gets her head back in the race EGFF.png Sunset shocked by Rainbow Dash's memories EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you saved me in that race!" EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not in them!" EGFF.png Applejack curious about Sunset's powers EGFF.png Pinkie Pie listening to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "the closest you've ever come" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "pretended to be Applejack" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie imitating Applejack EGFF.png Applejack "like I'd ever say that" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Fluttershy "it wasn't very nice to the ducks" EGFF.png Sunset trying to reason with her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's friends don't believe her EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hang out on the beach EGFF.png Rainbow with her hand over the camera EGFF.png Rainbow looking at the drone camera EGFF.png Rainbow Dash holding a volleyball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash ready to play volleyball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "a hush falls over the crowd" EGFF.png Rainbow and Rarity vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Rainbow "I'm not holding back this time!" EGFF.png Pinkie trash-talking Rainbow and Rarity EGFF.png Rainbow compliments Pinkie's game face EGFF.png Selfie drone flying over the volleyball field EGFF.png Rainbow Dash serving the volleyball EGFF.png Rainbow spikes the ball over the net EGFF.png Volleyball bouncing off the net EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Pinkie's face EGFF.png Rainbow Dash trying to intercept the ball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash misses the volleyball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash lying on the sand EGFF.png Sunset reasoning with her friends again EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie still skeptical EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we are friends!" EGFF.png Equestria Girls considering Sunset's words EGFF.png Equestria Girls hearing Trixie's voice EGFF.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it was an accident!" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle refusing Sunset's help EGFF.png Equestria Girls even more resentful of Sunset EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Main five having lunch together EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png Equestria Girls taking another group photo EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't!" EGFF.png Sunset "their memories of each other!" EGFF.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Sunset covered in electrical discharge EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Equestria Girls watching in horror EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png Fluttershy "we'd be proud to call you" EGFF.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Main five ponying up EGFF.png Main five with cutie marks on their cheeks EGFF.png Rainbow Dash transformation silhouette EGFF.png Rainbow Dash transformation complete EGFF.png Rainbow Dash Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories return to AJ and Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Applejack and Rainbow regain their memories EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Delivery truck pulls into the parking lot EGFF.png Sunset and friends see delivery truck arrive EGFF.png Vice Principal Luna "no student parking" EGFF.png Sunset opening the back of the truck EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Rainbow Dash upset "oh, come on!" EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png Iris out on distressed Rainbow Dash EGFF.png |index}}